Reflections
by Khazia-Lover
Summary: She was a child who never knew where she came from. She was a child who was weak, but became strong. Little did she know fate would bring her and her long lost sister together again.
1. Dreams

**A/N: Well my friends and fans, the much awaited first chapter of _Relfections_ is here! I hope everyone likes it! _SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!_ XD I enjoyed writing it. It was a little difficult, but I pulled through.**

**One thing I'd like to say is that I'd like to thank my sis, the wonderful Josephine(Joi Saru Gekkou). She's really inspired me! Aishiteru, Joi! Thanks also to the_ very_ famous Khazia, who said she'd read this. Thanks, Kate! Also to my Deviant Art friends/ stalkers(lol) who said that they'd read this as well (You know who you are! Lots of love!) Your encouragement and excitement pulled me through!**

**This is sorta a filler chapter, presenting the characters yadda yadda yadda, but ya gotta do whatcha gotta do!**

**And I must say for the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WHAT'S NOT MINE!! I mean, if _I_ owned _Naruto_ I would have seen every single episode and wouldn't even be writing this stupid fic...**

**I really appreciate reviews; tell me how I did!! And now after a seemingly never-ending author's note, I give you the first chapter of _Reflections _:**

**

* * *

**

_**Dreams**_

_I nod and get into the car._

_I look out the window and I watch her go by, tears streaming down my face._

_"You'll love your new home, Josephine!" my new "mother" says._

_I give her a disgusted look and look back out the window and scowl._

_I sigh and close my eyes._

_"We **WILL** see each other again..." I hear her say._

_I open my eyes and whisper, "You better be right"_

* * *

Joi gasped as she woke up. She looked around warily and sighed. "Just another one of those _damned_ dreams!" She gazed around her tent again and said, "Joi, get yourself together! You have a big mission tomorrow and that's when you meet your...help." She growled the last word.

She isn't used to getting or even saying it. But if the Raikage said that her, Joi Kaguya, Head ANBU and Taijutsu master needed help, she'd allow it. Now, she realized that this must be a harder mission than usual. All Joi had to say about the matter is that this "Mizuki" better be as good as they say she is.

She walked out of her tent and looked up to the sky. She then sat down where the fire had originally been buring earlier that night. She lit it again and curled up next to it, comforted by the heat. She stared deeply into the fire, watching it dance and flicker. She'd usually done this at this time; she'd done this since she was ever thirteen.

Her demon that's in her, Shukaku, only allows her to sleep for three and a half to two hours of sleep a night. And for some reason, she's now been dreaming of events from her past for the past few weeks. Like the one she'd had tonight. She didn't like this. One. Bit.

She'd always hated her past, and now that bastard, Shukaku, made her relive it!?! Truth is, she'd always thought what had happened back then was her fault...

The explaination to her dreamas weren't clear, but she _knew _she'd been having these dreams for a reason. And they're always of when her and her sister, Lindsey were in an orphanage or of when Joi, and only Joi, was adopted. So, Joi had to leave her. Only to be told a few days later that she'd commited suicide. She'd tried to forget those days, and pretty much had. Then, the dreams started a few weeks ago.

Joi looked away from the fire and back to the night sky. _'Lindsey had always loved the sky"_ Joi thought and smiled. A true smile, which was rare for her, but it was only brief.

Suddenly, she violently shook her head, banishing her thoughts and yet another smile. She really misses Lindsey now, ever since these dreams came, but she's too stubborn to admit it. "Like it matters...Lindsey's gone..And she's never coming back," she grumbled.

Little did she know, that was about to change.

* * *

_"NO! I can't just leave her! She **has **to come with me!"_

_"Come now Josephine. We've already been through this. She'll be fine."_

_**"No she won't! **She **needs** me!"_

_"Josephine Ann. Get your little butt in the car. **NOW!**"_

_"**Do you not understand!?!!?** She's my sister! Not only that, but she's younger than me! She has to come! Just has to!" Then, she starts to cry, which is very unlike her._

_I watched all this happen outside the front door, which is open, and I frown._

_She saw me standing there and wiped her tears away quickly. She gave me a weak smile and ran up and hugged me. "Just go, Josephine. I'll be fine We will see each other again."_

_"Promise Lindsey..." she whispered looking up at me._

_"I promise!"_

_We hug each other one last time, this one more tightly, and she got into the car._

_"I'm right...I promised. I always keep my promises." I said as I was ushered back into the building._

* * *

Mizuki opened her eyes and fixed her eyes onto the open night sky. She sighed. "Another dream... More vivid... More..." she sighed again. 

"Another _big _mission tomorrow... just _wonderful_," she said. Mizuki was actuual a quite lazy person. A _great _qualification for a ninja.

She laid back on her back and looked back to the sky. "Who's this 'Josephine' girl in my dreams anyways?" she asked aloud to noone but the trees.

She seached her skies, thinking about her dreams even more. She started pondering it until she eventually closed her eyes and gave a frustrated growl. "I know I'm having these dreams for a reason! But why? Maybe it's from..." then, she gave another frustrated growl as she put her hands on her head, coving her face.

She will meet Joi, her higher-ranking ANBU leader who she was to help, tomorrow. With Joi's reputation, Mizuki was excited, nevous, and scared at the smae time. Meeting someone as respected as Joi was nerve-wrecking for Mizuki. She _knew_ she'd say and or do something wrong or stupid.

She couldn't belive it when the Raikagake told her that she was hand picked by him and that she was to go and help Joi. he told her, "Joi will tell you everything you'll need to know. All _you_ need to do is be at thedesignated place at the designated time...Just...Don't be late..." You'd have butterflies, too.

Mizuki thought of this 'Josephine' from her dreams agan and eventually fell asleep with only a few hours left to sleep anyways.


	2. Sidetracked

**A/N: Hellooo! It's been a while, huh? Anyways, sorry for the wait! It takes FOREVER for me to type stuff... And now, I have school.**

**This chapter is another filler. Sorry. But I promise It'll pick up! I just got done writing my very first fight scene.**

**And in other news, there isn't much going on around here... Except I'm a little sad about my lack of reviews, but that won't stop me from updating. Even if only one person reads it, at least they are...**

**Here's Chapter 2: Sidetracked. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Sidetracked_

Joi sat it out the rest of the night and wondered how the mission would go. She also pondered who this "Mizuki" was, anyway. They didn't even bother to give her a surname. "What does it matter?" Joi sighed.

It was the crack of dawn and Joi had to get moving if she wanted to get to the town and have time to look around. She packed everything up and Soul, her chihuahua, sat on her shoulder, as always. "Ya ready Soul?" Joi asked him. He wagged his tail and barked an affirmative and they were off.

* * *

Mizuki awoke two hours after she'd last gone to sleep. She sat up and saw the sun slowly peaking over the horizon. She looked around and rubbed her eyes and let out a loud yawn and stretched. 

She got up and sighed as she brushed off the dirt from her back and butt. She then stomped out the remaining, barely lit fire and started gathering her things.

She picked up her sleeping back and quickly rolled up and clasped the button that'd hold it together.

Then, she grabbed her backpacks with all her supplies in them. She jumped onto a tree branch and took one last look around the now deserted campsite. "Nothing left," she mumbled and vanished into the rest of the forest, gaining speed with each jump. She'd better get there quickly so she would actually have a chance to check out the town.

* * *

Joi sighed a satisfyed sigh as she sat down outside a Cafe and sipped her coffee. 

"Oh yeah," she said as she gulped the rest down. "Ahh... Hit the spot!" Joi said getting up.  
She walked into the Cafe, ordering another. And repeated the process...Four more times.

After those four, she stopped herself. She looked at the time and groaned. She got up and started heading towards the meeting spot.

* * *

Mizuki walked around the town, and looked at all the little carts that the salesmen were yelling at people on the streets to come and look. She couldn't help it. 

One kiosk that caught her eye was a weapons cart. It looked pretty interesting, so Mizuki went to check it out.

The shelves were stocked with all different types of kunai and shuriken. Some had katanas with insricptions on the handles or even on the blade itself. Mizuki picked up a kunai and looked at it closely.

Suddenly, she could sense she was being watched intently by someone in the vast crowd.  
And he was close...

She put down the kunai and smiled at the owner. "They're all very nice, but sadly, I don't really need any."

The vendor sighed,"Oh well. Thanks anyways..."

Mizuki walked away slowly, still aware of this...figure following her. Watching her every move.  
Mizuki could tell that the mysterious figure was female, 5'5", in a hooded, long, black coat.

Suddenly, the presence was gone. Mizuki whipped around to see noone there but the many people out buying, selling, and trading items.

She walked by a clock vendor and turned around and walked back, making sure her eyes didn't deceive her.

"Oh...sheet," she said under her breath and took off running.

* * *

Joi stood, tapping her foot, looking off of the cliff that was the meeting place for her and Mizuki. Joi had been there for an hour and forty-five minutes and counting. 

It **_WAS_** after all her fault because of her coffee overdose, but Joi was still just as impatient as ever. It was her nature. She sighed a frustrated sigh. The first hour and five minutes was fine, but this girl was forty minutes late. This definetly didn't help her first impression.

* * *

"Oh crap!" Mizuki whispered as she ran top speed through the trees, ignoring the scratches on her arms the tree branches left. "I'm almost forty minutes late. She's going to kill me," she said through clentched teeth. 

She made it to a clearing and stopped too look and see if it was the right place. It was. "Almost there," she said, trudging up the hill that was in her way to actually where they were to meet. She scolded herself for being so foolish. She knew this would've happened. Now, she hoped that she wouldn't do anything else wrong...

* * *

**A/N: Lol. Joi and her coffee. (I wrote that just for you, Joi! Hoped you laughed! XD)**

**Please review, if you don't mind!**

**And are there any guesses on who the figure following Mizuki was?**

**Hope you guys liked it! I enjoyed writing it:)**


	3. Remember

**A/N: Hello. I'm sorry this is late, but I'm trying to get all my crap together. This is sorta like a filler, and I'm sorry. The good news is, I have all of this fic planned out.**

**This one's for Liz. Thanks so much, m'dear!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Remember_**

Joi stood there, looking off the cliff. She heard the other kunoichi come up the hill. Joi slightly turned her head and saw Mizuki's white hair. " What! Another Kaguya?! How could this be"  
she whispered sharply and turned her head back to where it was.

" Ahem," Mizuki cleared her throat nevously as she walked up behind Joi. " Hello," Mizuki said as she bowed respectfully. Joi turned around. " Why are you late?"

" Yeah. Me Late.. Sorry. Lost track of time... Eh heh heh..." Mizuki stammered. '_Dammit.. Talk right! I knew this would happen..._'she thought.

" Hmm.." Joi said, looking serious. " What's your name?"

" Mizuki," she replied simply, standing up even more straight. " But didn't they already..."

" Last?" Joi interupted. Mizuki hesistated. " I asked you a question. Answer," Joi said calmly.

" It's Kaguya, ma'am."

" Kaguya? Really?" Joi purred, watching Mizuki squirm.

" Yes. Kaguya," she gulped. She couldn't help it. Something about this kunoichi was uncomforting. Mizuki felt that if she did something wrong, Joi would snap.

Mizuki closed her eyes and bit the inside of her lip. She hoped that wouldn't happen like last time.

" Anything wrong?" Joi asked.

Mizuki opened her eyes to see Joi's feet right in front of her. She looked up into Joi's eyes. There was something different about those eyes... She couldn't explain it.

It looked as if Joi was inspecting her. She stepped a little closer. Mizuki had the urge to jerk away, but remained where she was. Joi stared even more into Mizuki's eyes.

Mizuki felt as if she was in a trance. As if her mind was going fuzzy, but it wasn't...

" L-L-...Lindsey?" Joi finally stammered. Her eyes lost the fierceness it had just a few moments ago were replaced with eyes full of hope.

Mizuki backed up. "No. I'm Mizuki, remember?"

"No... it's you. But... you don't remember, do you?" Joi said, her expression softening.

"Apparently not," Mizuki said quietly.

* * *

Joi stood there and looked as if she was thinking. " I know," she said. She backed up a bit. " I'll help you remember." 

Mizuki sighed lazily and sat down in the grass," Ok. Don't worry. I'll just sit here..."

" Ok. when you were nine years old, a boy was teasing you. I found out and let's just say he never spoke again..." Joi smiled and laughed.

" Sounds kinda harsh duncha think?" Mizuki said, raising an eyebrow and gazed up at Joi.

" Well, he_ was_ four years older than you," Joi said, shaking her head, then sighed. " This isn't helping is it?"

" Um, to be honest? Nope."

Joi mumbled something about a dream, then met Mizuki's eyes.

" A dream?" Mizuki asked.

" Oh, it's nothing," Joi said, waving it off.

" Well, I've had some pretty weird dreams lately, too..." Mizuki paused. Why was she telling someone who she's only known for ten minutes this? It made no sense. Then again, neither did she.

Mizuki couldn't put her finger on it and gave up a few seconds after thinking about it and just let it go.

* * *

**Thanks for at least reading this far. And if you don't mind, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. The Mission

**A/N: Heyla! I'm trying to get in the habit of updating often. I have up to chapter 10 typed up and 12 and a half chapters all together. So I'm doing pretty good, considering. This one's called 'Th****e Mission'.**** It's where Joi tells Mizuki ****about their mission****, and they leave to Suna. Please tell me what you think. And please don't tell me you don't like just 'cause...

* * *

**

**_Dreams_**

" Dreams?" Joi looked up at Mizuki as she asked.

" I don't really know how to explain..." Mizuki said quietly.

" You could tell me about them..." Joi said.

" They all start the same. A girl yelling at a woman..."

" That's weird..." Joi said quietly.

" I know... I don't even know who the girl is. Or even if it's me who's there watching.. Or if it's me just dreaming..."

" Hmmm..." Joi said, rubbing her temples.

" Anything wrong?" Mizuki asked, feeling Joi's frustration.

" Sorry... It's not you. I'm just getting a headache..." Joi said, looking down.

" Oh," Mizuki said.

Joi walked out infront of her and held out her hand. Mizuki took it and pulled herself up. " Now about that mission..."Mizuki said. Joi nodded.

* * *

" Do you understand?" Joi asked.

" Yes. And I've heard rumors about where Akatsuki is staying, but I don't belive they're true... But we should at least check them out."

" M'hmm. And we - the Raikage and I - believe that Itachi Uchiha is organizing this. We think it may be a test. That the Akatsuki leader now is looking for replacements."

" It...Itachi Uchiha?" Mizuki stammered.

" Yes... Anything wrong with that?" Joi said sarcasically and raised an eyebrow.

" No. It's just I haven't heard that name in a while. It's like he was laying low. That's all." Mizuki replied.

'' Let's go," Joi sighed. Mizuki nodded and picked up her backpacks. She looked back up. Joi was already half-way down the hill. Mizuki ran to catch up.

" Now I have to tell you, Lindsey, that we have to make a short pit stop in Konoha. We need just a little more help. Then it's to Suna, okay?"

" Kay," Mizuki said, resisting the urge to tell Joi that her name isn't 'Lindsey' and the urge to ask who they were going to ask for help.

_' It's probably someone I don't know,'_ Mizuki thought. _' Besides, questions might annoy her. And I don't want that...'_

They got half-way to Konoha, but had to stop because of Joi's arthretis in her legs. She had to rest and hope they get better. She said that no matter what, they're leaving the next day. Mizuki was silently glad because her right knee and ankle were killing her.

They set up camp and Joi voluntered to do sentry and Mizuki fell immediately to sleep. Joi just stayed up, started a fire, and stared into the flames. Like every other night.

* * *

** Yeah. They're almost doing something. XD**

**Please review. And thanks for reading!**


	5. Ramen

**A/N: Wow. I had no idea this one was so short. Sorry about that. For that, I might update again... I don't know though... **

**Please tell me how I did. .**

**

* * *

**

**_Ramen_**

Mizuki awoke to hearing Joi packing up all of her stuff quickly.

Mizuki got up, yawned and stretched really big, and collected her things.

" Almost done?" Joi asked, putting some flint away in her bag.

" Yeah," Mizuki said as she slung her sleeping bag and her bag on her back. "Ready when you are!"

Joi laughed a bit," Okay. I'm ready. Let's go!" And they started walking towards Konoha.

* * *

They got to Konoha about an hour and a half later. Joi and Mizuki were starving. 

" I know!" Joi exclaimed. " Do you like ramen?"

" Heck. Yes!" Mizuki said and slightly smiled. Joi was more friendly than Mizuki had figured.

They both went to the ramen shop, ordered Joi's favorite, Vegan ramen, and ate as much as they could. Joi insisted.

They stayed there, talking for a little bit and as Joi planned, their help arrived.

* * *

**Okay. Any guesses? I bet you'll be right if you watch Naruto. Anyways, thanks for reading this far... Yadda yadda. .**** And please review. :D**


	6. Naruto

**A/N: Yes-ness. It was NARUTO! YEAH! Ha ha ha. Sorry. Anyways. This one's a bit longer. I hope you like it. :D**

* * *

**_Naruto_**

He walked up and sat a few seats down from them and said," The usual, please." He looked around until he finally spotted Joi.

" JOI?!" he cried out and ran over to them and sat next to her.

" Hi, Naruto!" Joi yelled back, giving him a big hug.

Naruto cleared his throat and Joi backed up. " Joi, you know how dangerous it is for you to be back in Konoha! If she finds out..."

" I know, I know. That's why we need to make this quick. Long story short, we need you to..."

" 'We'?" Naruto asked, looking over Joi's shoulder to see Mizuki sitting there. Mizuki waved and gave a nervous smile.

" Yeah. That's my sister, Lindsey..."

" Nice to meet'cha, Lindsey!" Naruto said cheerfully. He held out his hand.

Mizuki took his hand and shook it, " Nice to meet you, too. But please, it's Mizuki..."

" Oh, okay then, Mizuki," he said, directing his attention towards Joi again.

" So Joi, didn't know ya had a sister," he said, finishing the last of his ramen.

" Well I do. And yet again, it's a long story. We don't have time." she replied sighing.

" So ya gonna help us or not?" Mizuki blurted out. She covered her mouth quickly and gave a weak smile.

" It doesn't matter what he says, he's still coming," Joi said with an evil smile.

" Oh really?" Naruto said laughing.

" Well, you choose either to walk or to be dragged..."

" You drive a hard bargin, Joi. And I'd prefer to walk," Naruto laughed.

" I knew you'd see it my way!" Joi said cheerfully. Both Mizuki and Joi laughed as they got up and headed toward the city gates.

* * *

**A/N: Y****eah... Thanks for reading. Ad if you don't mind, review if ya don't mind.**


	7. The Enemy

**A/N: Yeah... Maybe the title means some action? You bet. Hope you like. This is a partial fight scene. The real one is the next chapter. I hope I did well on writing them. If they're not good, I'm sorry... P**

* * *

**_The Enemy_**

Mizuki sat up. They had made camp early last night, so they had just decided to sleep to build up energy. With the exception of Joi, of course.

She looked around and spotted Naruto, eating some fish. Joi came up and said," Here's some apples."

"Oooh. Apples. My favorite. Thanks," Mizuki said, taking them from Joi and started to eat them.

They had a few more days until they'd get to Suna. Then, the real adventure would unfold.

* * *

They traveled until the sun was setting. Progress had been slow, so they were still in Konoha's surrounding area, but they could make it up tomrrow. At the rate they plan to travel, it would be just one more day to Suna. 

Mizuki had been trying to convince Joi to go to sleep.

" I just don't sleep..." Joi stated simply.

" Dammit Joi. I don't care. Just please go to sleep. And I'll be up, so no worries. Right Naruto?"

" Umm. Sure." Naruto replied.

" Fine," Joi sighed. " I'll try."

Mizuki walked over to her bag and took off her headband from her hip. She sighed as she laid it down on top of it.

She jumped up onto a tree branch that overlooked their camp. She crouched down. Someone was coming. Fast. And after sensing this, she decided that she could handle it herself. No need to involve Naruto or Joi. But she still hoped this nin was friendly.

Mizuki turned around and jumped over a couple branches. If the nin was dangerous, she could take of it herself.

_' Almost...'_ she thought as she turned around, letting her guard down.

Then, _Wam_!

Suddenly, a kunai drove into her back, forcing her forwards.

The figure who threw the kunai smiled as she saw the Kaguya staggering until she leaned on the tree trunk the branch was connected to.

" Letting your guard down's bad. Come on, I know you're better than that..." the nin provoked.

Mizuki smirked and pulled the kunai from her back and flung it at her opponet as she went up in smoke. She was a clone.

The woman easily deflected the kunai with one of her own, then turned around and laughed," That's what I'm talking about..." She looked around. " Come out come out where ever you are," she taunted.

After a couple minutes of this, and Mizuki shot ten bones, one from each finger, out of her hiding spot and at the woman's blind spot.

The nin turned around and deflected them with her leg. Then, she noticed ten senbon needles had been in their place. They all hit her leg, but she just sat it back on the ground and pulled each one out one-by-one and laughed. Mizuki was astonished. The shinobi had chosen to take the hit instead of making a clone. Mizuki jumped over a few branches anbd bent down, and let out a deep breath.

" Dirty trick. Nice..." the enemy kunoichi said as she jumped onto the next level of branches.

Mizuki looked up from where she'd been bent down, storing her chakra as the kunoichi landed.

" So, long time no see," the kunoichi said smugly.

Mizuki let out a growl. " You have no idea who you're messing with."

" Oh, I do. Now enough games. It's serious now," the kunoichi said, drawing kunai from her kunai pouch.

Mizuki rose to her full height.

" Oh," the shiobi laughed. " I see that you've grown."

Mizuki rolled her eyes. She had no idea who this crazy person was. All she knew was that they'd picked a fight with the wrong person.

* * *

**Ooooh. Anyone want to guess on who the kunoichi is? She's an OC, but not one of mine... And that's all I can say.**

**And Liz, this doesn't count for you. Ha ha ha. You already know!**


	8. Battle

**A/N: Battle. Sorta fitting considering this is my fight scene I tried to write. Hope you like! ( Hey, that rymed!)**

* * *

**_Battle_**

They both stood there, readying themselves for the battle yet to come.

The other kunoichi shrugged off her long trench coat revealing a mosty black outfit with a little green. Then, she drew out a windmill shuriken.

Mizuki just smirked she didn't care who this kunoichi was. She'd started it, and now Mizuki would finish it. She bent down and unhooked the bottom of her pants. They dropped to the ground. Now she could move even fast and even more silent than before.

Bones slid out of her body and a bone katana came out of each hand. Mizuki looked down as both slid into each hand. She looked up and smiled smugly.

The kunoichi was looking directly at Mizuki. Her eyes seemed different, but Mizuki couldn't put her finger on it. Then, it hit her.

She performed a quick set of seals, then whispered something unaudiable.

Then, the kunoichi and Mizuki jumped towards each other, meeting somewhere in between.

Mizuki threw a hand full of senbon needles, the kunoichi did the same. " Just what I thought. She's and Uchiha..." Mizuki said to herself. The blow from the impact sent her and the kunoichi flying.

The Uchiha glanced up from where she'd been thrown.

Mizuki had almost closed the distance between them, the bones katanas ready in each hand.

" Katanas, huh? I thought you were more of a kama person," the Uchiha woman said dodging each blow until Mizuki finally slashed her across her arm.

" Damn. You got me," she said, wiping the blood off. " Just like old times, huh?"

" What?" Mizuki said as she backed away.

" Gotcha."

Suddenly, the kunoichi appeared before Mizuki. Her sharingan were blood red. She took a kunai and slashed it across Mizuki's arm. "Just returning the favor..."

Mizuki pretended to try and look away, but the Uchiha grabbed her face and forced her to look into her eyes. She smirked.

Mizuki made spikes come out of her heels and grabbed the Uchiha's arm that was holding her head. " Nice try..." Mizuki said as she started to kick the startled Uchiha.

" Not fast enough," the kunoichi said. She grabbed Mizuki's leg and held it for a few seconds.

Mizuki swung her other leg around quicker than the other one. The spike met the Uchiha's hip. Mizuki dug it in and twisted her foot hard. A sicking snap sounded.

The Uchiha spun Mizuki around in mid-air and grabbed her newest wound. The bone had been broken off in it.

Mizuki sprung up ad jumped on top of the kunoichi, holding a kunai across her throat.

" Who the hell are you?" Mizuki growled.

The other kunoichi looked startled," You mean you don't know who I am?"

" I know you're a crazy bitch with issues," Mizuki growled even more fierce, making the kunai go into the Uchiha's neck, making a trail of blood.

Mizuki sighed," Never mind. Just tell me why you attacked me..."

" Well, I thought you were someone else..." the kunoichi's eyes were draining from their red color.

" Wait... I know for a fact that there are only two Kaguya left."

" Well, aparrently, I'm a Kaguya. So you should get your facts straight."

The Uchiha laughed.

" I'll tell you what. My squad of Genin will be getting worried about me. So I'll let you go..."

" What's the catch?" the other kunoichi's eyes met Mizuki's. They were now a bright , emerald green.

" Tell me your name..."

* * *

**Yeah. Tell me your name and I'll let you go... Sorry if anyone laughs so hard that they die at that...**

**And anyways, thanks for reading this. I hope that was good. And please review, if you can. **


	9. Answers

**A/N: The long awaited chapter with answers. I'm also putting a picture of the unknown kunoichi on deviantArt. My name is the same there, but with an added 17 at the end. Thanks so much Liz (Element-girls) for coloring it. I love ya!**

* * *

**_Answers_**

" My name?" She looked skeptical.

" Yes. And that you'll leave here and search for this Kaguya somewhere else. My squad is already scared because we got attacked then had to camp out here..."

" Oh..." she said.

" So what'll it be?" Mizuki asked.

" Fine. But I will only tell if you tell me your name as well..." the Uchiha's eyes narrowed.

" Fine," Mizuki returned the stare into the kunoichi's eyes.

Mizuki took the kunai away from her throat and jumped off, landing a ways away. Just in case.

She got up and wiped her pants off and looked at Mizuki. This was the one kunoichi who'd matched her. This was the kunoichi who defeated her sharingan... It's almost as if she were...

" Your name?" Mizuki asked as the kunoichi turned to leave.

" Kato... And yours?" Kato asked, looking over her shoulder.

" Mizuki..." Mizuki replied.

" Sorry for the... inconvienence... I told you, I thought you were someone else..." She turned to leave. " Oh, and we _will_ see each other again."

With that, Kato Uchiha was gone.

* * *

Mizuki got back to their camp in about five minutes and woke Joi, and only Joi, up. 

" What is it?" Joi asked, rubbing her eyes.

" Why is a leaf shinobi hunting _you_?"

" Huh?" Joi asked, acting dumb.

" You know what I mean. A leaf kunoichi attacked me. She _knew_ you. And she mistaked me for you... Seeing as you keep on telling me we're sisters, she wasn't that far off."

" I don't know. Maybe she was going after another Kaguya, Kimimaru," Joi shrugged.

" See this?" Mizuki raised her arm to show the deep gash that was from her wrist all the way up. It was still bleeding.

" Ouch. Sorry. But I don't really..."

" She was out for blood. Plus, I'm a girl. I know Kimimaru's a man. You think I've never heard of him before?"

Joi shrugged.

" She was five foot five. Light brown hair with some red. Emerald green eyes. She's an Uchiha. Ring ANY bells?" Mizuki asked.

" Oh..." Joi went pale._ ' She found out that I was back in Konoha. I never should've underestimated her...'_

" Like I said. She knew you. Well, aparently. She said " Just like old times" and other stuff that I, honestly, didn't listen to..." Mizuki sighed.

" Kato," Joi stated monotonously.

" Joi... What did you do to her?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far. Please Review :)**


	10. Wounds

**A/N: Wounds could be interperted in many different ways.**

** You may think I'm talking about the wounds Mizuki got from the fight. But I'm also talking about wounds from the past. Joi's to be exact. I hope you like this. I tried to add humor into it. Because lately, everyone's been too serious...**

**Yeah. Yet another for Liz! Thanks so very much for reviewing every chapter. And encouraging me to write! Love you lots!!!**

* * *

**_Wounds_**

" None of your damn business..." Joi growled.

" Okay.. Fine. Whatever" Mizuki backed down.

" It happened in the past. And I put my past behind me," Joi added softly.

Mizuki got up. " It's okay." She walked over to where her bag was and sat down by it. She grabbed her first-aid kit with her good arm and pulled it out.

" Here," Joi said sitting across Mizuki. She grabbed the bandages and started wrapping Mizuki's arm up, putting some disinfectant spray before she wrapped each wrap. Mizuki flinched in pain the first time but eventually got used to it.

" Sorry,"

" For what? For cleaning up my wound?" Mizuki asked. "I should thank you. I couldn't have gotten it done as fast as you're doing it."

" No. For the whole yelling at you thing..." Joi said.

" Oh, that?" Mizuki laughed. " No worries. I'm sorta used to the whole yelling thing. It's fine."

" But still..." Joi paused. " So tell me about the fight. How'd you do?"

" I kicked ass, baby. Heh heh heh..."

" Really? Wow, you _are _good," Joi said sarcastically.

" Oh yeah? Well, I was smart enough to figure out she was after you. I made her to get away from.. Oh, I belive it was _'me and my squad of scared, helpless Genin' "_

Joi snorted," Ooh. Very clever." She finished wrapping up Mizuki's arm.

" You mock me now, but soon you shall be bowing down to me while I sit on my throne of awesome-ness." Mizuki said laughing.

" Oh, please forgive me, Mizuki!" Joi said cracking up.

They both broke out in loud laughter, waking Naruto, sending him out of his tent in "ready for attack" mode... Well, almost.

His eyes were half-way open and had a kunai in one hand and the other was rubbing his eyes.

" What's going on?" he asked them.

" Nuh...Nothing," Mizuki turned her head towards Joi and snickered.

" Nothing dear Naruto. Just remember one thing when a possible threat comes into our camp... Try to remember... Remember..." Joi couldn't stand it any more. She busted out laughing.

" Remember what?" Naruto asked confused.

Mizuki looked at him and said," Remember your...pants..." Then started laughing with Joi.

Naruto looked down and his face turned red. He jumped and ran into his tent and didn't come out until it was time to leave.

" You won't let him forget this, will you?" Mizuki asked Joi.

" Nope," Joi said laughing.

* * *

**Yeah, a little humor, huh? Well, I hope you liked it. And review, please. :) **

**Thanks**


	11. Suna

**A/N: Sorry about te dely on this one. I know it's kinda short, and more like a filler, but I figured that if they had to go to Suna, Joi had to go see Gaara. I'm working on typing the next chapters. I'll try really hard to get back into the groove again!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Suna_

Mizuki, Joi, and Naruto were traveling fast down the road.

"Almost there..." Joi mumbled.

Mizuki looked at Joi quickly, then looked at the horizon. She could tell that Joi was eager to get to Suna, but she couldn't really figure out why... Unless...

Suddenly, Joi and Naruto stopped, and Mizuki, who was distracted by her thoughts, ran right into Naruto.

"Sorry.." Mizuki apologized as she backed up. She looked up in awe. It was the gates to Suna.

"Sorry. But you must have.."

Joi cleared her throat and crossed her arms. The startled gaurd bowed and quckly said,"Sorry, Lady Kaguya!"

"It's fine. Just let us in.."Joi sighed.

The man scambled to open the gates.

"Lady-..."Mizuki began to ask, but she was cut short by Joi dragging her and Naruto down the crowded streets.

* * *

They got to a building that seemed to tower over the rest of Suna. "Wait here,"Joi told them. Joi went inside.

Immediately, Mizuki jumped up and landed next to the tree that was right beside the building.

"Mizuki! What are you doing?!"Naruto whispered.

Mizuki chuckled."I'm going to go check out what she doesn't want us to see.. C'mon Naruto!"

"But I bet I already..." Naruto began, but stopped. He sighed as he climbed up in the tree with Mizuki.

"There's a way in.." Mizuki pointed to a vent opening.

Naruto laughed. "I bet that you noticed that first thing, didn't you?"

"Yep!" Mizuki said. They both crawled into the opening and they were in.

* * *

"This is harder then I thought..." Mizuki complained as they crawled.

"You're the one who had to see what Joi was up to,"Naruto countered.

Mizuki sighed. "You're right..."

They paused as they heard running foot steps under them. "Shh" Naruto said as he held his ear to the floor. Mizuki did the same.

"Gaara!" they heard Joi yell.

Naruto laughed. "I knew it..."

"Wha?" Mizuki asked confused.

"Never mind," Naruto said.

"Okay..." Mizuki began crawling again until she found a hole big enough for her to see everything that was happening below them.

She looked around the room and saw a young man with red hair sitting at a desk. And he was facing the wall. When her heard his name called, he turned around and yelled,"Hope! You're back!" He jumped to his feet and ran out to meet Joi.

Joi ran into his embrace."Not for long... But I just had to see you while I was here..."

She put her head on Gaara's chest as her stroked her hair."What is it, Joi?" he asked gently

"Do you remember the very first time that we met?"

Gaara nodded."Of course. The Chuunin exams. You fell from the sky and I carried you..."

"Do you ever remember me mumbling something? Anything?"

Gaara paused."Yeah, actually. Why do you ask?"

"Did I happen to say Lindsey or something about a sister of mine?"

"Lindsey..."Gaara muttered."Why?"

"Because...she's here..."

Gaara looked down. "What?"

"Yeah.. A long time ago... My sister and I got seperated... I felt like nothing would help ease the pain in my heart... Until I met you... And now... She's here and she's asking questions about my past that I can't tell her..."

Gaara hugged her tighter. "It'll be fine, Joi."

Joi sighed."And that's not all..."

"What is it?"

"Kato found me... I can't believe that I was so stupid! I went into Konoha to get Naruto and..."

"You and Kato fought?" Gaara interupted.

"No..but she mistook my sister, Mizuki, for me.. And that's why Mizuki's been asking about my past...I don't want to remember.. I- I can't.."

"It'll be fine Joi..."

Joi looked up into his eyes. "You always say that.."

He smiled. "Hope...I always say that because it's true. Everything will work out... You'll see..."

He bent down and kissed her...

Mizuki, being the little sister she was, turned away from the hole and stuck her finger in her mouth and gagged.

Naruto chuckled until he realized,"We need to get back.. Now."

They got out with a few minutes to spare. Mizuki jumped from the vent, straight to the ground, and plopped down in the grass. Naruto landed right next to her and leaned against the building.

Mizuki heard Joi come out the door and her and Naruto yawned really big.

"I wasn't in there that long..." Joi said rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Yeah. That was a filler, but you just gotta have them sometimes! Reviews are appreciated!**


	12. Yuuka

**A/N: Hiya. For those who don't know, I'll be gone for about a week, so I'm updating one last time.**

**A new character is introduced. She's based off of one of my best friends, Rebekah. **

**And only five more chapters left. -sighs- It took me long enough.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Yuuka_

They left Suna after they bought some supplies that they needed for their journey that was ahead of them.

Joi and Mizuki had been asking around, and they were told by many people to look around Hoshi, which wasn't that far away from where they currently were.

They were walking down a well-used road, Joi in the middle, and nothing was happening.

"It's too quiet..." Joi said softly.

Mizuki nodded. "Won't last for long.."

They kept walking and walking and walking. They talked along the way, a little here and there, but when they got to a hill that over-looked Hoshi, what they had been anticipating happened. They were ambushed.

* * *

Naruto jumped into a nearby tree, out of sight, and watched closely. Joi had told him to do so. He was their trump card if her and Mizuki couldn't handle what ever was thrown their way. 

As it turned out, only one nin appeared before the two sisters. She seemed pretty scrawny. Joi and Mizuki could easily take her. Or so they thought.

"Can we help you?" Mizuki asked innocently.

The other kunoichi laughed and replied,"You could tell me your business in Hoshi."

"We're looking for someone.." Joi replied casually. "Why do you need to know? We're not even at the gates to the entrance yet."

The unknown kunoichi stepped out into the light. She had blonde hair with the ends of it a dark red. The left side of her face was hidden behind a huge part of her bang. The eye that was showing glistened a icey blue. Around her right arm was a Hoshi headband.

Her shirt covered half if her torso, the rest covered in fishnet, which revealed a red flower tattoo on the right part of her stomach.

"My name's Yuuka Akane, and I have every right to know."

"Oh really?" Joi said.

"Yes. I'm like a border patrol, if you will. I need to keep enemies of Hoshi out. And seeing how both of you are from Kumo, I'd like to take you in for questioning."

Joi threw her head back and laughed.

"And if you give up now, it won't have the possibility to get messy."

Joi raised and eyebrow as Mizuki began to draw a kunai from her kunai pouch.

"Fine, have it your way." Yuuka said, shrugging.

In a blink of an eye, Yuuka was gone, and the next thing they knew, the two Kaguyas were pinned face down on the ground, each hand cuffed.

Naruto began to jump out the tree, but stopped. Neither kunoichi had given him the signal. And when Joi meant wait for the signal, she meant it.

"Damn, she's fast!" Mizuki whispered, turning her head to face her sister.

"Aww, shut up, Lindsey." Joi grumbled.

Mizuki looked at Joi and nodded slightly. She then looked down at the ground and began to slowly move the bones in her hands and wrists so that she could get out.

After a few minutes, she painfully slipped her hands out and began letting them go back to their original form.

She paused and looked up at Yuuka, who was staring at Joi.

"Umm... Any problems?" Joi asked, distracting Yuuka from seeing Mizuki's hands not hand cuffed.

"Did you.. Did you just call her Lindsey?"

"Yeah, and your point is?"

"Well, that's a very unusual name. For this world."

"What do you mean 'This world'?" Joi asked.

Suddenly, Mizuki jumped up and landed far enough away to give Naruto the signal, yet close enough to attack Yuuka.

Yuuka looked at her. "Lindsey..."

Mizuki looked at her funny, but drew several kunai.

Yuuka turned and faced Joi and smiled,"Why, Jo, it's been a while."

"What did you just call me?"

"Come on, Josephine! Don't ya recognize me?"

"How do you know my old name?"

Yuuka sighed. "It's me! Rebekah."

"'Bekah?" Joi asked. Suddenly, she remembered. "Rebekah!"

Yuuka smiled as she unlocked Joi's hand cuffs and helped her up. "Been a very long while, huh?"

"Yeah. So how long have you been here?"

"Well, after you diassapeared, Lindsey and I were sucked into this world. But we lost each other..."

Mizuki growled as she threw a kunai at Yuuka. Yuuka deflected it with one of her own. "What are you two doing!?" Mizuki yelled.

Joi sighed. She began walking towards Mizuki, Yuuka following.

"Do you remember me?" Yuuka asked Mizuki.

Mizuki shook her head slowly.

"She doesn't really remember me, either."

"Oh,"Yuuka said.

"Wanna join us on a mission?"

Mizuki looked at Joi in question.

"The more help, the better."

"Sure. I'll come and help. It's better than being here."

"Okay. I'll explain in a minute.." Joi said. She began walking towards the tree Naruto was in.

* * *

"Naruto, come on out. It's fine." 

Naruto jumped out from the tree and began walking towards Mizuki and Yuuka, Joi by his side.

"I'm suprised at you, Naruto." Joi joked. "I cannot believe that you didn't jump in."

Naruto smiled and laughed. "I'm just as suprised as you."

"Naruto, this is Yuuka."

"Hi, Naruto. Nice to meet ya." Yuuka said holding out her hand.

"You, too."

"I grew up with Jo."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Hey, Jo. We should get moving. You can explain the misson later.

Joi nodded and they followed Yuuka deeper into the woods. She lived here after all.

"Itachi Uchiha, huh?"

"Yeah," Joi said.

"I've came across some bounty hunters like me a while back. I think they were traveling with the Uchiha's little brother." Yuuka said, fingering the sharp point of a kunai.

"Sasuke. Really?"

Yuuka nodded. "I forgot their names... But I remember hearing them talk a bit about Itachi. But it wasn't much."

"Oh well." Joi said.

"Ya know, I've been after him myself a couple times."

"And?"

"He always gets away."

"So where did your last search end?"

"A little cottage 20 miles east of Konoha."

"Then we should look there first," Joi sighed. "I have to get back to Suna, only for a couple days, then I'll meet you half-way there."

"I may have to stay behind in Konoha." Naruto said. "I do have duties to my own village."

Joi sighed again but nodded. She got up and said."I better get started. It will give you three enough time to get to Konoha and me enough time to get to Suna."

All of them nodded as Joi began leaving. "Bye!"

"Bye!" they all called in unison.

Yuuka got up as well. "We better get started, too."

"Right," Mizuki said as her and Naruto stood up.

They began walking the opposite way of Joi- Towards Konoha.

* * *

**Yeah. Thanks for reading! Review if you don't mind!**


	13. Konoha

* * *

_Konoha_

They got to Konoha sooner than expected. The guards recognised Naruto and let him in, but was very wary about Mizuki and Yuuka. Naruto assured them that they were with him, and they went right in.

Naruto decided he should at least go and tell his friends that he's okay and that he's back. It was the least he could do, since he left with out telling anyone.

Mizuki and Yuuka stayed close to Naruto as they dodged many buildings. He stopped suddenly in front of an apartment building. "You don't mind meeting my friends, do you?"

Mizuki and Yuuka shook their heads, letting Naruto lead the way.

They walked in the building and began walking up a flight of stairs. Naruto stopped at a door that had said "21 B". He knocked and a woman answered the door quickly.

"Naruto! You're back!" the blonde yelled as she hugged him.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yep!"

"Good because I want them to meet my friends." he said looking over his shoulder to Mizuki and Yuuka. They both waved and smiled nervously.

"That one. With the white hair. Is she a.." she whispered.

"Yeah. She's fine, though." Naruto whispered back.

Naruto stepped out of the way and the girl stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Mizuki..." Mizuki said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hana," she said, shaking Mizuki's hand.

"And I'm Yuuka," Yuuka introduced herself, holding out her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you, too." Hana said, shaking her hand.

"Hey guys! We have company!" Hana yelled as she ushered the three into the apartment.

Three people were sitting in the living room. All of them looked up as the other three came in.

There were two men and a girl sitting there, who'd stopped chatting because of this intteruption.

One man had silver hair with a mask covering his face. His headband covered one of his eyes. "Hello," he said. He saw Mizuki and looked at Naruto.

The other had black hair. "Hey," he said monotonously. He sensed the other man's un sureness about Mizuki and he looked at Naruto as well.

The girl rolled her eyes. She had short pink hair. "Don't mind them. I'm Sakura. That's Kakashi.." she said pointing to the silver haired man. "And that's Sasuke."

"So Naruto, who are your friends?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, this is Mizuki and Yuuka."

"Hi.." both said quietly.

"Wait I thought you said everyone was here..." Naruto said, looking at Hana.

"Oh, she's in the back. I'll go and get her." Sakura said getting up.

"You can sit down if you want," Hana said. Yuuka sat down, but Mizuki stayed standing.

Sakura came out with another woman following her.

"What do you mean he brought..." she looked up and her eyes narrowed.

"Kaguya. What are you doing here?"

Mizuki laughed. "I'm here with Naruto."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Umm.. Do you two know each other?"

"Yes," they both replied in unison.

"Who is she?" Yuuka asked Mizuki quietly.

"Her name's Kato Uchiha..."

Both looked serious until Mizuki cracked up.

Kato laughed a bit. "I told you that we'd meet again, Mizuki."

Mizuki smiled nervously.

"Okay. Please fill me in on what's happening here." Naruto finnaly said.

"Long story short, there was a misunderstanding and we fought a little. That's all."

"I mistook her for.." Kato paused she knew saying Joi's name would upset Hana a bit.

"For Joi?" Naruto finished quietly.

Kato nodded.

"That's funny. Didn't you know that the two are sisters?"

Hana stopped what she was doing in the kitchen. "Joi has a sister?"

"Wait. Lindsey. That was the name of Joi's younger sister before she was sent here."

"Why do people keep on calling me that?" Mizuki grumbled.

"She told me bits and pieces. But she told me that you had gone missing a few years before she did."

Mizuki turned around and started walking out.

"Where ya going?" Naruto asked.

"I need some air." Mizuki said walking out the door.

"I'll go and talk to her." Yuuka said getting up.

"I'll come to. Just in case you get lost.." Kato said, following Yuuka out the door.

They found her on the roof of a building four roof tops over. She was just sitting there. Yuuka went over and sat down by her as Kato stood a few feet away.

"You okay?"

"Oh, just great." Mizuki replied.

"That's good. "Yuuka smiled.

Mizuki laughed. "I just want this mission to be over."

"There's more, Mizuki. Spill."

"Well..."

"Yes?" Yuuka looked up at Kato, who was leaning against a rail.

Mizuki sighed. "I can't tell you. But promise me that when I'm ready, you'll be there?"

Yuuka smiled. "Of course. Anything for my Lins."

"Lins?"

"It's my nickname for you. From a long time ago."

"Oh," Mizuki looked down.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"I remember some, but not much..." Mizuki said.

"It's something." Yuuka said, trying to be postive.

"Yeah. Let's get back. I'm starved."

Yuuka smiled. She got up and held her hand out. Mizuki took it and Yuuka pulled her up.

"Yuuka."

Yukka turned around. "Yes?"

"Thanks..."

* * *


	14. Moon

* * *

_Moon_

Naruto waved as the two kunoichi left to the meeting point. It was mid afternoon and they had alot of ground to cover.

"Bye Naruto!I was nice to meet you!" Mizuki called out as she waved back.

"You, too!" he shouted back.

Her and Yuuka ran and jumped into the trees.

Joi was already there. She had already set up a small camp.

"Hey." she said as the two walked in.

"Hey," Mizuki said. She sat her stuff down and sighed. "Did you get your stuff done?"

"Yeah," Joi said as she bit off a piece of friut that was in her hand.

Yuuka sat down next to Joi. She looked up to see that the moon was almost full. The stars were very dim.

Mizuki sat down in between the two. "I love the moon." she smiled. She laid back and closed her eyes.

Joi looked down at her sister and smiled. She was already asleep.

Yuuka looked over at Joi. "So, what's happened in the, oh, I don't know, four years we've been apart?"

Joi looked into the fire. "A lot..."

"Well, you know I'm here to listen, no matter how long, how sad, or how upseting it may be.."

Joi chuckled. "Well... I honestly left all my past behind me. I'm a new person now."

Yuuka smiled. "I am, too, Jo..."

They began talking about somethings, mostly about how Joi met Gaara and how she liked living with him when she first got here. And the conversation continued the rest of the night.

* * *


	15. The Secret

* * *

_Secret_

Mizuki yawned loudly. Her, her friend ,Yuuka, Joi had to stakeout a supposed hideout for enemy nin. Noone came to the little cottage, and not one single person came out. They'd been there for the past three days, and trust me, you'd be bored, too.

Mizuki jumped out of the tree that they had been sitting in and motioned for them to follow. Yuuka jumped down immediately, but Joi stayed in the tree. "I'll stay here," she told them. "Don't worry. I'll be fine!" Mizuki nodded, and her and Yuuka started walking towards their camp.

They got there about five minutes later, grabbed some food, Mizuki had even remembered Joi, and headed back to their look-out tree. Then, they heard the clanging of metal kunai each other with great force. Yuuka and Mizuki instantly dropped the food they were holding and sprinted towards the sound.

* * *

"Joi!" Mizuki yelled. "We're here!" Her and Yuuka ran towards Joi. Both promptly gasped and stopped dead in their tracks. Itachi's two female partners where there, and Joi was being slightly over-powered by both kunoichi.

"I guess this leaves me no choice..." Yuuka whispered. Mizuki looked up.

"Mizuki! Grab my arm!" Yuuka yelled over the sound. Mizuki nodded and promptly did as she was told.Yuuka performed a set of quick seals, exhaled deeply, and said calmly," Seal of Time..." Suddenly, the sound of the metal clashing ceased. Mizuki opened her tightly shut eyes and stood marveled. Yuuka had told her about her jutsu,  
but Mizuki had never been able to experience it. Everything around them was frozen in time.  
"Come on! We don't have much time!" Yuuka yelled, snapping Mizuki out of her trance. Yuuka grabbed her arm and dragged her towards Joi and their foes until Mizuki started running on her own.

Akako was frozen in mid-air. Her arm was held back, rearing a chakra laden fist. Yumi had been frozen when she was pulling out a few senbon needles from her kunai pouch.

Mizuki dodged them both. They were the least of their troubles. She needed to get Itachi. She could tell that he was there. "Help Joi, Yuuka-san!" she called over her shoulder to her friend."I'll be fine! Just get her ready for whenever the jutsu ends!" Yuuka nodded and ran the opposite way towards Joi.

Mizuki searched and searched. She could sense him... But where was he? "We're running out of time!"Yuuka yelled, trying to help Joi up. Mizuki nodded towards her friend, then promptly growled in frustration. Itachi was hiding, and Mizuki would find him no matter what. She stopped suddenly and smirked,"There you are..." She jumped up and landed next to where he was. She grabbed him and pulled him towards the forest that was surrounding the clearing.

She pulled him into a nearby tree, and tied him up. Suddenly, without warning, the metal clanging started up again and Itachi jerked up, slamming his head against a low tree branch. He looked up dazed and when he saw Mizuki, his eyes widened.

"Remember me?" she asked quietly. He nodded slowly. His face still showed shock and disbelief. "I...I figured that you were..."

"I'm here aren't I?" Mizuki spat back, cutting him off. "What are you doing here? You should just go..."

"No... I'm staying here. Our missions must -and will- be completed," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Mizuki sighed. "You realize I can't just let you go, right?"

"I'll get away. I always did when you were younger. Remember?"

"Yes I remember... But I'm older now... And stronger," Mizuki paused," Itachi-sensei..."

* * *

Joi and Yuuka were fighting Akako and Yumi, waiting for their other teammate. "Do you think she's hurt?"Yuuka muttered so only Joi could hear.

"She's fine. I can tell," Joi whispered back. She looked toward the trees where Mizuki and Itachi were still in. "I can feel it..."

* * *

"Itachi-sensei?" he laughed. "I haven't heard you call me that in what... Four or five years?"

"Five and a half," Mizuki grumbled.

Itachi jumped up and landed a few branches over.

"You not anywhere near as strong as I am, Mizuki."

Mizuki's eyes narrowed. She performed some seals and said,"Corpse bone pulse."

Bones slid out of her body. Her two bone katanas formed in her hands. She looked up and smirked.

Itachi pulled out his own katana. "You can't beat me."

"I have to try."

They both jumoed up, their katanas meeting somewhere in between.

"I have no time for this," Itachi said as he pushed Mizuki away. He threw senbon needles and kunai at her as she was flying through the air. Mizuki twisted to avoid them, but instead, they hit her right leg.

She cried out in pain as she landed on her stomach. Itachi appeared before her. "Until next time." He disappeared from sight.

"Damn. He got away." she growled as she forced herself up. She pulled the weapons from her flesh.

She got up shakily and began to limp towards the opening where Joi and Yuuka were.

Joi and Yuuka were sittting there, Yuuka wrapping up Joi's arm. She looked up and back down. She finished Joi's wounds. Now it was Mizuki's turn.

Yuuka got up as Mizuki limped toward them.

When she got close enough, she looked up at Yuuka and said shamefully,"I failed." Her legs gave out. Yuuka ran out and caught her before she could hit the ground hard.

Yuuka looked at Mizuki's leg and sighed. "She's lost a lot of blood She needs a doctor."

Joi got up.

"We have to take her to Konoha, Joi."

Joi sighed. "I know." She helped Yuuka pick Mizuki up and they began walking that way.

* * *


	16. The Hospital

* * *

_Hospital_

Joi stopped walking. "I can't go any further, Yuuka."

Yuuka looked over at Joi in question, but said nothing. She looked down at Mizuki, who was asleep in her arms.

"Go and tell the Raikage that the mission failed and that your sister is here."

Joi nodded. Yuuka turned to leave. "Yuuka."

She turned around. "What?"

"Tell Mizuki that you two are to stay in Konoha until she's better. I'll make contanct when I can."

Yuuka nodded as they both walked opposite ways.

Mizuki opened her eyes slowly to see a sleeping Yuuka right beside her. She smiled at her, then looked around the room. "Wait.. Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital in Konoha, Mizuki."

She looked over at the door way to see Naruto standing there.

"What?"

"You've been asleep for a while. And Yuuka's never left your side." he said, sitting beside Yuuka.

Yuuka sat up, a kunai in each hand. "What now?" She looked over to see Naruto and lowered her weapons. "Oh, hi, Naruto"  
She looked over to see Mizuki. "And I see you're awake."

Mizuki smiled. "Where's Joi?"

"Oh, she went back to Kumo. She had to take care of some things." Yuuka told her.

"Oh... When's she coming back here?"

"She can't." Naruto said quietly.

"What? Why?" Mizuki shot up quickly.

"She just can't. Please just take it easy. You need to save your energy." Yuuka said softly.

Mizuki relaxed. She laid her head back on her pillow and sighed.

"So, how are you feeling, Mizuki?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, I guess. But my legs..." she shot up again. "Itachi."

"What?"

"I was fighting him.. But he got away. Did you guys get him?"

Yuuka sighed. "No. Yumi and Akako took down Joi, and I had to do something."

Mizuki plopped down again.

"We're staying here, Lins."

"I'm getting tired of asking this, but why?"

"Because you need to heal properly. And Joi said so."

"Tsinade said that it was alright for you to stay here as long as you two don't cause trouble."

Mizuki laughed. "I'll try really hard not to."

Naruto smiled.

"Hey, ya hungry?" Yuuka asked getting up.

"Yeah, actually."

"I'll go and get something for ya."

"Thanks..."

"You should be able to stand soon. What ever you do, though, don't walk on it right away." the nurse said.

"Thank you," Mizuki said as the nurse left the room.

Mizuki slid her legs over the side of the bed and touched the floor. She sighed as she looked over to the window.

"It's a beautiful day."

Mizuki looked over towards the door as she jumped back from being startled. "Naruto, stop sneaking up on me..."

"Sorry."

She looked down at his arms to see some flowers. "For me?"

"Yes. They're from Hana and Kato."

"Oh," Mizuki looked down. "That was nice of them."

Naruto sat the flowers down on a table. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye." Mizuki said quietly.

He waved as he walked through the door.

* * *


	17. Run

* * *

_Run_

Mizuki smiled as Yuuka opened the door. She walked out and inhaled deeply. "Finally! Fresh air!"

Yuuka smiled as she walked behind Mizuki. "Is your leg hurting at all?"

"Just a little bit..."

The wind picked up and dead leaves flew around them.

"Hey Naruto!" Mizuki said cheerfully. They both turned around to see the blonde standing behind them.

"I see you're getting around well."

"Yeah... But I wish I could do more..." Mizuki said, looking down.

"Like what?"

"I wish that I could run. This leg is making me feel so weak. So vulnerable... I want to run trough the trees and on the roof tops again..."

"You'll be able to soon." Yuuka said, sliding a comforting arm around her friend. "Just be patient."

Mizuki turned her head towards the sun. It was shining brightly and it was warm just enough,not to hot. It really was a beautiful day...

She walked out onto the grass and slipped off her sandals. She felt the grass between her toes.

"Have you heard for Joi?" Naruto asked quietly.

"No, no yet. But I'm sure she'll send something soon." Yuuka whispered back.

"At least Mizuki's getting her strength back."

"Yeah.. But I think something more happened when she was fighting Itachi... But she won't say what..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in question.

"Listen, I know my Mizuki. She my best friend in the entire world! And I know when she's hiding something. Plus, she's been acting strange late-"

"Hey guys, talking about me?" Mizuki interupted cheerfully.

Yuuka laughed nervously. "What makes you think that?"

"You guys were talking quietly."

"That makes it obvious?"

"Yes." Mizuki nodded.

All three were sitting on top of a hill. They were watching the sun go down slowly. "Beautiful.." Mizuki marveled.

"Yeah.." Yuuka said as it went down completely.

Naruto sighed as he got up. "I better get going. See you two later."

"Night!" the two kunoichi said as he left.

Yuuka got up and she held out her hand. "Ready to go?"

"Back to the hospital? Or home?"

"I know you want to go home, but the hospital."

Mizuki stuck out her tounge. "I guess so..."

She grabbed Yuuka's hand and pulled herself up. They talked on the way back. Mostly about random things that they saw or thought.

"I want to get away... I want to fly away."

"Saw a bird?"

Mizuki giggled. "Yep."

They both laughed as they enetered the building Mizuki would have to stay in for another two months. And even though she hated hospitals, she didn't mind it. Yuuka was there with her, making her laugh when she needed to, there to talk when she needed to talk, but most of all... Yuuka was _there..._

* * *


End file.
